


Stolen Fire

by lferion



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Burning Man, Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Counted Word Fic, F/M, Fire, Quadruple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda likes playing with fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sentientcitizen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentientcitizen/gifts).



Methos, Amanda thought wryly, fit in really ridiculously well at Burning Man. Truthfully, it shouldn't be a surprise — it wasn't, after all, like anything having to do with camping, or primitive conditions, or desert survival, or the ritual and celebratory aspects, enticements and employment of sex, drugs and rock-n-roll (art visual, aural, tactile, gustatory and olfactory, temporal, ephemeral and lasting, all and some, burning bright and hot, glittering cold, flashing and dazzling and oh-so-fleeting) were in any way novel or unknown to him. Of _course_ he could light a fire with a burning-glass as well as with iron and flint, match or lighter: sparking tinder to smoke, husbanding the tiny mote of heat until it became flame and caught hungrily at the fuel laid ready. Fire pulled — thieved! — from heaven with a flourish. She could, and had, done the same herself, both for effect and from necessity. But Burning Man was not her natural habitat no matter how much she looked the part, or enjoyed the experience.

And really, she continued in her musing, watching Methos' long and clever fingers arrange kindling to feed his new fire, if anyone was to be called a thief it was he. (Not that she disliked the label for herself, no indeed. She was proud of her skill and talent, pleased to be a master in her field.) Such things he stole! Hearts — Duncan's for one, though his was both big enough and elastic enough to hold more than one person; kisses — chaste, chocolate, carnal, quick and breathtakingly slow (that young man in the next camp over looked like he was going to be feeling that kiss for a week). He stole breath, bedclothes (sometimes regular clothes — there was at least that one sweater of Mac’s, and very likely more) and beer. He stole marches on people all the time. Though, as far as that went, so did she.

Methos had the fire going nicely now, and Amanda decided she was going to get into the spirit of the barter-gift-celebratory economy of the event — since she _was_ here, and looked fabulous, even if she did say so herself, she would seize the opportunity to enjoy it thoroughly — and see about stealing some fire and light herself, letting it loose in the universe, increasing joy. She rather thought she’d start by stealing back that kiss from Methos, and seeing where things might go from there.

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Picture originally from the San Francisco Chronicle web site, Burning Man 2005 gallery.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Making Light (The Burning Man Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/193486) by [grav_ity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grav_ity/pseuds/grav_ity)




End file.
